Toki no Sabaku
by AkumaYuri
Summary: Sementara pikirannya menjelajahi ilusi Sang Waktu, ia terpisah dari rekan-rekan satu kelompoknya dan tersesat. Tapi, satu perpisahan adalah awal dari pertemuan yang lain, bukan?/Terinspirasi dari Toki no Sabaku, by Mika Arisaka./RnR, please?


**Toki no Sabaku**

* * *

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk."

Pintu berayun membuka setelah mendapatkan ijin dari pemiliknya, menampakkan sosok seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda, sewarna dengan namanya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu―Sakura—melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki ruangan, di mana ia berhadapan dengan Tsunade, Sang Hokage.

"Ada perlu apa, Tsunade-sama?"

"Aku mendengar sebuah kabar tentang Sasuke, rinciannya akan kuberitahukan setelah satu lagi anggota tim yang kubentuk tiba," jawab Tsunade.

Sakura merasa hatinya mencelos saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut. Ia melirik ke sudut ruangan untuk melihat siapa saja ninja yang akan pergi bersamanya. Di sana ada tiga orang ninja : Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba. "Hai, saya akan menunggu," ucapnya sambil mundur ke arah teman-temannya dan mulai menunggu.

Lima belas menit berlalu... Tiga puluh... Enam puluh... Sembilan puluh lima... Masih belum ada tanda kehadiran orang lain.

"Tsunade-bachan, lebih baik beritahu sekarang saja. Satu orang yang tersisa itu terlalu lama!" protes Naruto.

"Aku setuju. Bisa-bisa aku mati bosan karena menunggu di sini," sahut Kiba.

'Rasanya aku sudah bisa menebak orang yang satu lagi,' ucap inner Sakura.

"Kalian tahu, kesabaran adalah salah satu hal penting yang harus dimiliki seorang shinobi." Tsunade terlihat menahan emosinya.

"Tapi kesabaran juga ada batasnya, kan? Ini sih, kelewatan."

"Diam, Naruto! Aku juga menunggu, sama dengan kali—"

Ckrek.

Pintu kembali berayun membuka, kali ini tanpa ijin. Membuat kata-kata Tsunade berhenti dan menggantung di udara untuk melihat pendatang baru di situ. Batin Sakura kembali berucap, 'yappari...'

"Gomen, hari ini aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidup—"

"Hentikan kebohonganmu itu!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah kesal dengan tonjolan urat di sana-sini. Mereka sepertinya sudah hafal betul sifat guru mereka yang satu ini. Selalu saja terlambat lebih dari satu jam, berbohong dengan alasan sama yang tidak masuk akal, dan memasang wajah super datar.

"Cukup. Sekarang kita bisa langsung melanjutkan ke inti pembicaraan kita. Beberapa laporan dari sumber yang terpercaya mengatakan, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat di perbatasan Iwagakure dan Amegakure bersama kelompoknya. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Tsunade terdiam sejenak, mengamati wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Bawa Sasuke kembali."

"Hai!" jawab mereka serentak dengan penuh tekad.

"Bagus. Sekarang, siapkan diri kalian dan berangkatlah besok pagi, dua jam setelah matahari terbit."

* * *

**Disclaimer  
Naruto dan kawan-kawan punya Kishimoto-sensei. Mau sampai kapan pun juga Yuri nggak bakal bisa jadi pemilik mereka.**

**Rating  
T for Teen**

**Genre(s)  
Romance, Hurt/comfort**

* * *

Sakura melewati gerbang yang bertuliskan hiragana 'A' dan 'N' dan bergabung dengan anggota kelompoknya yang lain, termasuk Kakashi. Biasanya Kakashi yang paling terlambat, tapi ia sudah ada di sana sebelum Sakura datang.

"Kakashi-sensei? Tumben sekali tidak terlambat," ucapnya menyatakan keheranannya.

"Eto... Se-sebenarnya, Kakashi-sensei sudah terlambat. Hanya saja... Sakura lebih terlambat lagi." Hinata menjelaskan dengan suara dan kata-kata yang lembut dan hati-hati, tapi membuat Sakura merasa ada batu besar yang menimpa dirinya.

'Lebih terlambat dari Kakashi-sensei...' ia membatin. Hal itu membuatnya terpukul. Selain berarti ia menjadi yang paling parah dalam bidang waktu, itu juga mengingatkannya pada Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa kemampuan Sakura berada di bawah Naruto.

"Saku...ra? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"A-aa... Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum lebar pada wajahnya yang —semoga saja— tidak terlihat aneh.

"Kita bisa berangkat sekarang," ucap Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapan kedua matanya dari novel dewasa bersampul oranye yang senantiasa dibawanya.

"Yosha! Ikouze!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat, seperti biasa. "Sasuke, lihat saja. Kali ini aku akan menyeretmu kembai ke desa!"

Mereka pun bergerak menjauhi gerbang Konoha dan melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon terdekat. Melompat, hinggap, melompat, hinggap. Kegiatan yang monoton, terutama bagi ninja yang sudah cukup mahir seperti mereka. nyaris satu level dengan berjalan kaki.

Kiba terlihat cukup sering mengobrol dengan Akamaru. Mungkin untuk memastikan bau yang ditangkap indra penciumannya, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol untuk mengurangi kebosanan. Sesekali, Kakashi sebagai pemimpin kelompok bertanya kepada Kiba atau Hinata —yang menggunakan byakugan—, barangkali mereka menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sakura yang belum terlalu dibutuhkan kemampuannya sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, memikirkan masa lalu saat Sasuke masih ada bersama mereka dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika nanti benar-benar bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura benar-benar terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Walau begitu, cakra di kedua kakinya tetap terfokus dan telinganya masih bisa menangkap samar-samar suara di sekitarnya. Ia merutuki kelemahannya saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Rencana yang telah disiapkannya matang-matang hancur begitu saja saat memori tentang Sasuke menyelip di hatinya. Entah mengapa ia tak sanggup menusukan kunai beracunnya. Jika saja Kakashi atau Naruto terlambat datang...

Ah, Sasuke yang sekarang, sama sekali tak dikenalinya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, aura kegelapan dan dendam begitu terasa. Seolah misi yang ia miliki hanya 'bunuh' dan 'hancurkan'. Kejadian apa saja yang menimpanya, sehingga ia mengalami perubahan sedrastis itu, sungguh... sulit untuk dipahami.

Waktu yang dijalaninya terasa lebih lambat sejak kepergian Sasuke. Aneh, padahal menurut orang lain, waktu semakin lama semakin cepat. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Waktu yang dijalaninya, mencepat atau melambat?

Bicara tentang waktu, berapa lama mereka melompat-lompat di antara dahan-dahan pohon ini? Sakura lupa menghitung waktu sendiri karena melamun. "Hinata, sudah berapa lama sejak kita berangkat da — eh, Hinata?" Ia memandang berkeliling, mencoba menemukan paling tidak salah satu anggota kelompoknya. "Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Kiba?" Dipanggilnya nama teman-temannya satu per satu dengan bingung. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali selain hembusan kencang angin dan suara guntur yang perlahan mendekat, yang menandakan akan datangnya badai, bisa juga berarti ia semakin dekat dengan Negara Hujan.

"Yang benar saja? Masa' aku sampai terpisah?" Sakura bergumam panik. Jelas saja, kemampuan deteksinya tidak terlalu baik. Memang masih bisa jika hanya merasakan kehadiran orang lain, tapi tidak bisa jika harus mendeteksi arah. Apalagi di tengah hutan dengan keadaan mendung seperti ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasakan kehadiran orang lain, setipis apa pun. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tersesat sendirian di tengah hutan, dan kemungkinan ia terpisah beberapa kilometer dari teman-temannya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba cara terakhir yang bisa dipikirkannya saat ini : berteriak sekencang mungkin dengan harapan Akamaru atau Kiba akan mendengarnya, dengan taruhan harga dirinya.

"KIIBAAAAA! AKAMARUUU! DARE KAA! Hosh...hosh..." Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tenggorokannya agak sakit setelah dipaksa untuk berteriak dengan suara yang bisa menghancurkan kaca. Ia diam dan menajamkan pendengarannya beberapa saat. Berharap telinganya bisa menangkap suara sahutan dari teman-temannya, tapi suara di sekelilingnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Siaaal! Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini, sih?" geram Sakura. Tinjunya melayang ke salah satu pohon yang sedang sial di dekatnya. "Haah... Kalau begini aku lanjutkan perjalanan sendiri saja. Dasar, memangnya hawa keberadaanku begitu tipis, sampai keempat makhluk aneh itu tidak menyadari aku yang menghilang sama sekali? Sebentar lagi hujan, pula! Sial." Sakura merapatkan jubah yang dikenakannya, mencoba menahan angin dingin sementara mulai melangkah sesuai perasaannya yang tidak jelas.

.

.

**Di tempat lain...**

.

.

"HACHIIIM!" Suara bersin menggema di antara pepohonan setelah empat orang bersin secara serentak.

"Kenapa kalian ikut-ikutan bersin?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah (sok) polos.

"Siapa yang ikut-ikutan, baka? Memangnya ada orang yang sengaja bersin berjamaah begini?!" Kiba membantah dengan sewot.

"Lah, barusan?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan!"

"Su-sudahlah..." lerai Hinata pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman.

Kiba dan Naruto tentu saja tidak mendengar suara Hinata sementara mereka mendebatkan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Kakashi juga tidak berusaha melerai, hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan tidak memiliki niat untuk hidup. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ada yang tahu, di mana Sakura?" Kakashi menyela perdebatan kecil antara Kiba dan Naruto.

Keheningan sejenak melanda, sebelum Naruto dan Kiba mulai meributkan keberadaan Sakura dan Hinata kebingungan sendiri. Kakashi menghela nafas. "Hinata, Kiba, kalian bisa mencari Sakura 'kan, dengan kemampuan kalian?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mencium bau Sakura dari tadi. Iya 'kan, Akamaru?"

"Guk!" Akamaru menyalak sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"I-itu... Tunggu sebentar, Byakugan!" Matanya berusaha mencari aliran cakra Sakura sejenak. Tatapan yang biasanya lembut berubah tajam dalam konsentrasi. "Gomenasai, aku ti-tidak bisa menemukannya..."

"Eeh? Berarti Sakura-chan benar-benar hilang?" Naruto bertanya dan mendapatkan anggukan kompak teman-temannya.

"Jadi, kita tetap melanjutkan atau mencari Sakura?" tanya Kiba.

"Salah satu peraturan shinobi mengatakan, misi harus didahulukan." Kakashi berkata. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

* * *

**Y/N**

Yeah! Fic multichap Yuri yang pertama! Terlalu maksa nggak sih, Sakura bisa kepisah gitu? Kayaknya kok, agak aneh. Tapi biarin lah~ XD *salto – dilempar readers

Sasuke memang belum keluar di sini, hurt/comfort-nya juga belum ada. Er... mungkin di chap selanjutnya. Latar fic ini sebelum perang dunia shinobi yang... ke empat yah? Yuri agak lupa. XD

Well, Yuri nggak bisa nulis note banyak-banyak, pasti kehabisan kata-kata. Mau minta pendapat aja, nih. Dilanjutin atau nggak? Review, please! :D

_あくまゆり_


End file.
